Pluie dérisoire
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Ladybug était le rayon de soleil d'Adrien, elle lui faisait remonter la pente de sa solitude. Marinette, elle, était plutôt ce coup de vent taquin, qui apportait un peu de fraîcheur et de douceur dans la vie. Ensembles, elles étaient ce qu'Adrien avait toujours cherché.


La pluie s'abattait sans arrêt sur le visage fermé d'Adrien. Il avait froid, il avait faim, il était trempe. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Ses muscles refusaient de bouger, le laissant seul, triste, désespéré, avec ses pensées corrompues. Il ne savait pas dire si l'eau qui coulait sur son visage était la pluie ou ses propres larmes. Il s'en fichait. Il en avait marre, marre de tout. Marre d'être un instrument pour son père, marre d'être cette icône parfaite aux yeux des autres. Il en avait marre d'être suivi, aimé jusqu'à la folie par des groupies sans cervelle. Il voulait qu'on l'aime. Non pas parce qu'il était beau, ou qu'il était un bon mannequin. Non, il voulait qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il était. Avec toutes ces qualités, et tous ces défauts.

Adrien Agreste en avait marre de jouer au super-héros. Il voulait qu'on le sauve. Qu'on le sauve de sa solitude, de sa tristesse, de son cauchemar. Il sombrait, inéluctablement dans ce trou noir, appelé Enfer dont on remontait si difficilement. Au fond, Adrien voulait sombrer, il voulait s'enfoncer dans cette noirceur et s'enfermer dans le souci. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et la descente s'avérait dangereuse.

Adrien plia ses genoux engourdis, et posa son front sur ceux-ci, lâchant un long et pénible soupir. Il grelottait, il était trempé et l'obscurité se faisait plus pressante. Ses yeux se fermaient, mais il refusait de dormir. De toute façon, vu l'heure qu'il était, son père devait probablement avoir lancé ses chiens à sa recherche. Adrien secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, non. Il voulait rester seul, seul dans le noir et sous la pluie. Il ne voulait pas entendre le sermon de son père, son regard éhonté. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Plus entendre personne. Plus parler à personne.

La solitude était une prison, une prison aux barreaux dorés. Une prison si réel qu'Adrien avait l'impression d'être libre. Mais bien sûr, il ne devait pas se bercer d'illusions. Il était loin d'être libre. Il avait cru avoir un semblant lorsqu'il était devenu Chat Noir, mais son rôle de super-héros l'usait jusqu'à la corde. Il ne ressentait plus ce sentiment lorsqu'il se battait, ce sentiment d'extase, de danger et de peur. Il ne ressentait plus que de l'agacement, comme s'il perdait son temps. Bien sûr, il appréciait Paris, il appréciait protéger cette jolie ville. Il adorait surtout _celle_ avec qui il l'a protégeait.

Ladybug, ô douce et gentille Ladybug. Toi aux cheveux noirs de jais, avec tes quelques reflets bleutés. Toi aux yeux bleus d'azurs, comme si un océan candide se reflétait dans ton regard. Adrien était fou, littéralement fou d'elle. Il aurait pu mettre sa vie en jeu pour sauver celle de sa princesse. Mais pourquoi, oui pourquoi, ne lui jetait-elle pas un seul regard ? Pourquoi l'ignorait-elle sans cesse, refusant ses sentiments. Adrien était dévasté. Il l'aimait, plus que n'importe qui. Pourquoi l'amour faisait si mal ?

Il ne voulait plus être Chat Noir, il ne pouvait plus côtoyer sa lady sans ressentir ses sentiments affaiblissants. Pour lui, être un héros n'avait plus aucun sens. L'amour le rendait faible. Ladybug était son point faible. Si elle mourrait, il mourrait de chagrin. Et pourtant, elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre. Il le savait, il le voyait dans son regard, et l'entendait dans sa voix. Sa Ladybug aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Un rival.

Le cœur d'Adrien se consuma de haine et de jalousie. Pourquoi Ladybug le détestait-elle ? Adrien était si inutile que ça, à s'accrocher à elle, espérant un regard. Un poids mort. Une vulgaire et énervante sangsue qui lui prenait son temps. Adrien sentit ses forces l'abandonner, et les larmes couler le long de ses joues – malgré la pluie persistante. A quoi bon se battre, si le combat était perdu d'avance ?

Il refoula un sanglot, une boule amer se formant dans sa gorge. Et puis la pluie s'arrêta, une ombre se dressant devant lui. Il ferma les yeux. Peut-être la mort avait-elle eu pitié de lui ? De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de se battre, ni aucune raison de rester pour le faire. Il retint son souffle, espérant que son corps serait trouvé rapidement.

Puis rien. Il rouvrit les yeux, étonné, et fixa le visage de la personne en face de lui. Ladybug. En personne. Elle était là, de toute sa grandeur, de toute sa splendeur, tendant un parapluie au dessus de la tête du blondinet. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et les larmes se remirent à couler abandonnement. Il tenta vainement de les arrêter du dos de sa main, pour ne pas paraître trop pitoyable aux yeux de son aimée, mais n'y parvint pas. C'était trop pour lui. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il était heureux, immensément heureux de la voir. Et à la fois triste, si triste. Allait-elle se moquer ? Le photographier et l'humilier ?

Mais Ladybug ne fit rien, absolument rien de ce qu'il imaginait. Au lieu de ça, elle s'assit à côté de lui, baissant son parapluie, laissant ainsi sa pluie tomber sur leurs deux visages, et elle posa légèrement sa tête sur son épaule. Lentement, doucement, Adrien posa la sienne sur celle de son amie. Il était trop faible pour résister, trop faible pour essayer d'oublier ces sentiments qui le rongent. Alors, il se laissa aller, se blottissant contre la chaleur chaude que lui procurait sa douce Ladybug.

Après quelques instants, bien trop courts aux yeux d'Adrien, elle se leva, alarmée. Le bip bip de son Miraculous arriva aux oreilles du blond, et il comprit. Qu'elle devait partir, le laissant à nouveau seul avec sa solitude. Son cœur se déchira, et tendit qu'elle esquissait un mouvement de retraite, il lui prit la main.

 **« Reste, je t'en supplie ! »**

Il n'osait pas croiser son regard, il fixait les pavés trempés devant lui. Elle allait partir, il le savait. Pourquoi une fille aussi incroyable qu'elle resterait avec un type pitoyable comme lui. Il sentit les larmes qui menaçait de revenir, quand il se sentit soudainement tirer en avant. Sans le vouloir, il se retrouva debout, contre Ladybug, celle-si ayant mis sa main dans son dos, et lui souriait gentiment. Elle avait rouvert son parapluie, et elle prit la main d'Adrien.

 **« Allons, ne reste pas à déprimer tout seul sous cette pluie dérisoire. Viens avec moi ! »**

Elle lui sourit, essayant de cacher les quelques rougeurs de son visage. Elle ne prêtait plus attention au bip bip incessant de son Miraculous. Et tandis que les deux amoureux marchaient, main dans la main, Ladybug se dé-transforma.

Sans un souffle, sans un mot, ou même un bruit, ils continuèrent à marcher.

Ladybug était le rayon de soleil d'Adrien, elle lui faisait remonter la pente de sa solitude. Marinette, elle, était plutôt ce coup de vent taquin, qui apportait un peu de fraîcheur et de douceur dans la vie. Ensembles, elles étaient ce qu'Adrien avait toujours cherché.

 _L'amour._

* * *

 ** _Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un nouveau O.S de mon couple favori du moment Je me suis inspirée d'une image, et j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de potable. Je suis désolée si le style vous parait un peu bizarre, ou autre. J'ai fait à l'inspiration, mes mots sont sortis comme ils venaient. Et oui, encore une histoire triste, puisque 'apparemment j'adore les faire souffrir._**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fera immensément plaisir ! Merci de me lire ! A bientôt pour les nouvelles aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir !_**


End file.
